Rise of a Dragon
by Arieko
Summary: My RWBY AU story involving all the characters of RWBY in the seedy post war city of Vale. Will follow Yang's PoV. This takes place in a racist world where guns and money mean power, and where status means a comfortable life or a pathetic death. I am writing this story along side KillerKlown12. Our stories are linked so please go read his as well for the full experience! *ON HIATUS*
1. My life

**A/N: Here it is. My first chapter of my RWBY AU. This story is going to be MASSIVE! Myself and Killerklown12 are writing this world together, so please please please read his story as well, since they are both linked closely. I hope you guys enjoy this new world we created and enjoy reading.**

**Again please read ~Killerklown12's story THEY ARE LINKED.~ Sorry just have to make sure you guys know this to experience the full story!~**

* * *

There was a time when life was simple. You didn't have to think about things like;

'When's the next time we're gonna eat?' or 'Is the landlord finally going to decide to evict us today?'

All you had to do was wake up, go to school, do your homework, and go to bed. Simple times, yet so wonderful. Not a care in the world. Funny how fast things can change.

Picking up my phone, I flip it open to check the time. Straining my eyes to block out the bright light in the otherwise dark room, I make out the numbers.

4:54 am.

Placing the phone back on the night table, I shift on the bed to lie on my back and stare towards the dark ceiling.

"Six more minutes until my alarm goes off." I mumble to myself.

Six minutes until another shitty day begins and rolls around. Another six minutes until I have to pull another job to barely make any money to support us.

I roll over, softly as to not wake the small sleeping figure next to me on the bed.

Ruby Rose.

She was my sister. Technically half-sister from an affair our father had, but we grew up together and I consider her my full blooded sister. I love her more than anything in this world, and she is the main reason why I put myself through these crappy jobs.

I close my eyes and sigh.

Ruby suffers from a condition called Compartment Syndrome. It basically causes her to be bedridden for most of the day. There is a cure for it, but the surgery is expensive. Between dropping out of school to work a bunch of odd jobs, barely being able to keep up with the rent, and being the sole provider for the two of us, it was hard to save up money for the surgery. Let alone food or anything else we needed. It was really really hard.

I open my eyes and look at Ruby again.

She was facing towards me but her short dark red hair fell over her face covering up her features. I run my hand through her hair before brushing it behind her ear gently, so I can see her sleeping face.

I can feel a smile creeping across my own as I stare at her. Such a peaceful expression present on her face.

"At least when you're sleeping there's not a care in the world for you, huh Rubes?" I whisper.

My sister makes it all worth it. We may be poor but I swear I'll save up enough money and get us out of the ghetto, get her that operation, and make our life better. For her sake. It's my responsibility now. Ever since ... Mom and Dad-

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzt.

My alarm.

Quickly rolling over, I snatch my phone up and turn the alarm off as to not wake up Ruby. Getting up off the bed gently, I walk towards the bathroom to get ready for yet another oh so exciting day of work.

Turning the light on in the bathroom and closing the door, I stare at the mirror and look myself over.

My long wild golden blonde hair was messy and looks a little faded, my once vibrant lilac eyes have lost their fire and looked slightly dimmed, and my skin was a seemingly paler than usual.

I haven't been taking care of myself lately.

Being able to just barely bring in enough money, I've been sacrificing meals so that Ruby had more to eat. She needed it more than me anyway. But now it was starting to take a toll on my body it seems.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I jumped in the shower and got ready.

Once out of the shower, I checked my phone again.

5:28 am.

Juane should be outside pretty soon. Maybe about another fifteen minutes or so. That gave me just enough time to make a small breakfast for Ruby to eat once she woke up.

Still dressed in just a towel from when I came out of the shower, I make my way into the kitchen. I walk to the fridge and open it.

I nearly start to cry.

There were only two slices of bread, an almost empty carton of milk, and barely a stick of butter left.

I sigh and take out the remaining items of the fridge and decide to prepare some toast for Ruby. Popping the bread into the toaster, I make my way to our shared room.

It was still dark outside and Rubes was still asleep so I quietly make my way to the closet and decide on an outfit to wear and got dressed. Nothing too flashy. A yellow button up dress shirt which I left the top two buttons open, with a pair of black slacks, complete with a pair of black loafers.

Making my way back into the kitchen, I grab the toast and prepare it with the butter and leave it on the small kitchen table for Ruby. The light toasty aroma filled our small apartment of one bedroom and one bath quickly. Ruby would wake up quick at the smell of toast. She never could resist sleeping through the smell of food.

Making my way to the door, I glance once more around the small apartment. Once positive I didn't leave anything I close and lock the door and made my way into the warm early morning air of downtown Vale.

Once outside, I glance around keeping my eye out for Juane or the Landlord. One more so than the other. I've been late with the rent about three months in a row now, and I know Mr. Tukson was hunting for me.

A silver sedan pulls up next to the sidewalk and I instantly recognized the scraggly blonde who was driving. Smirking I open the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Hey, Juane. Right on time, eh?" I say, flashing him one of my famous goofy smiles.

Juane Arc has been a childhood friend of sorts ever since Ruby and I were in our mid-teens. Being nineteen now, that means we've known each other for about four years now. Now Juane wasn't the most attractive guy I've ever seen, or the bravest, or the smartest… In fact he was a guy most people would probably just brush off. He had no outstanding qualities or anything that made him stand out, but he was a good and loyal friend. His family comes from a minor noble background, so he never had to experience the things Ruby and I currently are, though he did know about it. He almost always asks to help us out by buying food and even went as far as asking his parents to take us in. But I wouldn't allow it. I won't be in debt to anyone. Be it friend or foe.

Not after what our father did…

"Yep. Sure am! How's Rubes?" He asks while still keeping his eyes trained on the road.

I turn my face to look out the window. We were still driving through the ghetto run down streets of downtown Vale. Towards our 'Boss' and his office to get info on what we're doing today.

I sigh and reply back.

"She's doing… as well as she could be I guess. I really need to get a better paying job."

I hear him chuckle slightly and felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn to face him and was met with a sincere smile as he brought the car to a stop at a red light.

"You know my offer still stands. I know you're too prideful to accept my letting you guys move in, but I'll split my pay with you to help out. Please Yang, stop being so thick headed. If not for yourself, for Ruby's sake."

I smile towards him but shake my head. He really is a good friend.

"Thanks but no thanks, Lover boy. Plus aren't you doing these jobs with me to save up for yourself? How close are you to buying that ring for Pyrrha now?"

I see him blush slightly and begin driving the car again once the light turns green.

"Yeah. Uh, still a little ways away. Hopefully I'll have enough by the time she gets back from the warfront. I'm so glad that damn war is finally over."

Oh yeah. The 'Great Second Human-Faunus War' or the War of Resurgence as people around Vale liked to call it. That stupid war claimed my Mother's life. Or so I think, I never really heard the full story as our coward of a father ran off slightly after receiving a call about her. But it was safe to say she was gone. For good. I miss her so much.

Pushing those thoughts aside I giggle before replying;

"Well, that's great. I don't know why you just don't use some of your inheritance to snag up a real nice ring for her?"

I watch his face harden slightly, and I already know what he's going to say. But it's fun to tease him a little bit.

"I told you already Yang. You're too stubborn to accept help from me, and I'm too stubborn to accept help from my family's wealth. I want to get this ring using my own money. That I earned myself. It'll just mean that much more to me. And it will to Pyrrha as well. I know she'll be proud." He explains happily.

I just shake my head slightly and chuckle.

"And this is why I call you Lover boy. Such a romantic, you are."

We both laughed and made small talk the rest of the drive towards our current employer's office.

We pull up next to a red brick building. Seemingly innocent looking, if you were clueless as to who owned it.

"So, ready for another hard day's work for barely any lien?" I ask jokingly as I got out of the car.

I see Juane getting out as well and shake his head with a smirk on his face.

"Come on. Let's go see what old Crow wants."

Crow or Uncle Crow as he was called on the streets was a 'business' man who made his living on providing other smaller businesses … protection, for lack of a better word. Really what he did was recruit some capable kids who were eager to play tough guy or were just too stupid or unfortunate to find a better job and made them act as bodyguards for various stores. Of course these stores had to be under his protection by first paying Uncle Crow a certain fee a month. If they didn't pay a fee though, well that was handled by someone else. Needless to say, not a lot of stores skimp out on payment.

Walking right through the front doors, Juane and I made our way through the bustling shop of what seemed like a pawn shop. Already there were a few dozen people looking to pawn their belongings in hopes of getting some kind of profit for it.

It always makes me sick seeing this, and knowing that they were getting ripped off. Just adding more fuel to the fire. Such is the way of life here in downtown Vale, and I wasn't helping it at all.

Making our way behind the counter, I nod a greeting towards the girl working the front of the store. She was a new girl that recently just started working for Crow. She had bright orange hair and these crazy bright green eyes. Penny I think her name was? She smiles towards me and turned to help another customer.

Once we made our way into the back of the store though, it was a whole different scene. Everything was white and smelled like disinfectant. Uncle Crow was a neat freak when it came to his personal space. The walls looked like they were newly painted, the floor looked like it just got waxed, and the door Juane and I stepped right in front of, looked brand new.

"Well, this is new. What do you think would possess a man to buy a brand new door and have his name engraved in it?" Juane asks condescendingly.

I just continue to stare at the door.

It was indeed new, and pretty impressive. But before I could comment, said door was swung open and a very angry looking Uncle Crow standing in the doorway of his office. Nearly taking out Juane before he could scurry out of the way.

"Goddamned twins! Think they can boss me around?!" He rambled on, before waving his hand for us to come in his office.

Juane and I share a look before stepping into the white office. Closing the door gingerly, I walk over to the chairs right in front of his desk and stand. I never did like being too comfortable around Crow. Juane on the other hand, seemed to melt in his chair.

Crow continued pacing behind his desk mumbling something about 'twins' while rubbing his temples.

"So, what's our heroic deed for the day, Crow?"

He immediately stopped pacing and glared at me.

"Don't get smart with me, girl. Go with Juane to keep an eye on old man Sellic's shop. You know the one, I hope? Now get moving I've got no time to babysit you children." Crow growled out and waved towards the door dismissively.

I watch Juane sigh and stand up to make his way to leave.

I feel myself start to get nervous at what I'm about to ask. Maybe because I already know the answer.

"About our payment, Uncle Crow. Is there any chance both Juane and I could get a slight increase from our small almost nonexistent pay?" I ask, somehow able to keep my voice stern and unwavering.

Lilac met black as Crow glared at me yet again with a thin smile on his lips.

"Miss Xiao Long, you should consider yourself lucky I even decided to take you in and even LET you get paid. Now, don't you and Arc have somewhere to be? Unless you don't want to get paid at all, I suggest you get the hell out of my sight and get a move on."

And with that Juane and I made or way to the exit.

"Smooth. Real smooth Yang." Juane whispered as he closed the door to Crow's office.

I just shrug as we made our way out of the building. There were a lot more people inside the shop trying to pawn things now. I noticed the orange haired girl busily running around helping customers, I wave at her but I don't think she notices as she didn't wave back.

I hop in Juane's car and we make our way towards Sellic's shop. It was only about five minutes from Crow's office.

We pull up across the street and sit there. Juane turns off the ignition and we scout out the store in silence.

It was a normal sized one story building that seemed dwarfed between the two story buildings flanked on either side of it. It had a large window that let you look into the store with "Sellic's" written on it. It was a lot cleaner than most of the other buildings down here in this part of town.

Leaning back into the seat, I exhale loudly.

"Gonna be another one of those hurry up and wait jobs. How boring..." I say while leaning the passenger chair down to get more comfortable.

I hear Juane do the same thing.

"Yeah, but it's easy lien I suppose." He replies.

True, he does have a point. Working for as little as they are though, the job better be easy. But easy was boring, as I always did crave a little excitement. Which is probably why I never did do too well at school before I was forced to drop out? Too many fights and confrontations with other students, but it wasn't my fault. Blame my Mom.

I close my eyes and smile.

Mom or Yin Xiao Long was an amazing fighter. Before her and my father met she was some kind of big time brawler that participated in some street fights. Of course once she found out she was pregnant with me she gave that life up quickly, but not before teaching me some of her moves the older I got. Although in school I bet she regretted it every time she had to pick me up from the Principal's office.

"Hey. Hey Yang, wake up! Look!"

Jolting from my seat, I lean up to look at where Juane's pointing.

"Damn, didn't even know I fell asleep. What's wrong Juane?" I reply groggily while craning my head to get a better view of the store.

There were about two black sedans parked out front, and a few guys in black and red suits getting out. But that wasn't what caused me to be alert. It was the two women who got out after those guys.

They both had long black hair with straight cut bangs. One was wearing a red strapless dress with huge matching red knee length boots, while the other was wearing the exact same outfit although in white. Melanie and Miltia Malachite.

"The Malachite twins? Why the hell are they here?" I ask slightly confused, but my question is soon answered as we watch one of black suited goons pick a brick up and smash the front window of Sellic's storefront.

The sound of breaking glass causes almost everyone on the street to look towards the commotion, but once they spotted who they were, the people start clamoring away and fleeing the scene.

"Well Lover boy, looks like it's gonna be an eventful day after all!" I call out.

Opening the passenger side door, I jump out and jog across the street towards the store. I think I hear Juane call out to me, but I can't be sure. I have a job to do, no matter who it is.

Jogging up to the closest goon, I grab his shoulder.

"Hey, you do know that this store is under Uncle Crow's protection, right moron?"

The thug either didn't hear me or didn't care as he swung his right arm in a wide arc swing towards my head. I smile and duck, dodging the sloppy punch and countering by upper cutting him with my right fist knocking him out easily.

"Wrong answer!" I laugh out.

I quickly scan the scenario now. There were about five of the black suited goons left and they were all looking at me now. The twins stood near the cars to my right and eyed me with mild amusement on their face and their arms crossed.

Wasting no time, I surge forward and grab the next would be thug's right arm and twist it behind his back until I hear a sickening pop. I quickly jam my shoulder into the small of his back and flip him over me still holding onto his broken arm.

The remaining four goons quickly run at me, but not before I spot Juane tackle one of them into the ground.

Holding my smile, I dodge a wide punch from one thug and block the next one's kick. The third goon had a knife and lunged at me. I easily dodge the lunge and grab his wrist from him over-extending himself. Pulling him forward I knee him right in the gut and grab the knife from his grasp. I place the knife in my left hand and take up my combat stance, eyeing the two remaining suits. They both share a look before charging towards me.

Oh how I've missed this feeling.

The first thug threw a flying kick. Dodging the obvious move I jam the knife into his leg as he went flying by me. I hear him cry out in pain and hit the ground. The remaining goon continued to charge forward and grab tackled me into the ground. He then tries to punch me while he sat on top of me but as soon as he cocked his arm up to throw the punch, I maneuvered my body underneath him to flip him around in which I gouged his eyes and proceed to slam his head against the cement ground until a pool of crimson formed underneath his head. That and he stopped screaming out in agony.

Brushing myself off, I run to Juane as he was defending himself from being punched in the face by the last thug. I slam my elbow into the base of the goon's head and watch him slump over onto the ground.

"T-thanks Yang. I'm not the best fighter as you can tell." Juane says while clutching the side of his face.

I begin to reply back, but suddenly feel something solid hit me right in my back. I jump out of the way and face towards the twins.

The white one; Melanie had her leg still in the air from where she had just kicked me with a wicked grin on her face.

"Seems like old Crow has some talent in his little rag tag group of misfits after all." Melanie says in a low voice.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I thought Crow and Junior worked together." I ask angrily still clutching my back. It felt like she kicked me with something metallic. I could feel a bruise welling up already.

The red twin; Miltia moved closer now, she uncrossed her arms and revealed two red brass knuckles around her hands.

"Not that it concerns you, but no. Not anymore. You see, Junior is going to be running the show now, and all businesses still under dusty old Crow's protection will suffer until they submit to their new leadership." Miltia replies back wickedly.

"Oh yeah? I didn't hear anything about that. Too bad this store is under my supervision!" I yell out charging towards Miltia who was now closer to me.

The red twin bared her teeth in a wide smile before throwing a straight jab towards me. I move my face back right before she could land a blow and whip around to throw a kick. But in the corner of my eye I see Melanie parry my kick with one of her own.

Quickly dropping my leg, I feel a strange sensation in my leg. The same pain as my back. Like I just slammed my leg into a metal pole or something. I jump back narrowly dodging one of Miltia's brass knuckled swings.

"Heh. Looks like your leg hurts a little bit, Blondie. You okay?" I hear Melanie call out sarcastically.

Her boots have to be plated with metal or something. There's no way her leg would be that hard otherwise.

Saying nothing I charge forward yet again and spot Melanie attempting to swing a kick towards my chest. I stop it with both my hands and grab her leg causing her to shift backwards off balance. I duck down to avoid a hastily punch from the red twin and quickly swipe Melanie's other leg from under her, causing her to hit the ground with a thud. Letting go of her leg I jump up and nail Miltia with an upper cut square in the jaw. She recoils and trips over her downed sister, also hitting the ground.

"Aw, come on twins. Surely you're better than that!" I call out provocatively.

I watch them untangle themselves and stand up with a much more serious expression on their face.

I bend my legs slightly and ready myself for the double attack.

Then suddenly they rushed to either side of me. A white blur to my left and a red one to my right. I jumped back so I could keep my eyes trained on both, but it was too late. They were too fast. Melanie kicked at my legs but I jumped over her swipe, and was met with a savage blow right in the side of my head by Miltia's punch. Swaying backwards, I try to shake my vision free of the stars now present in my field of view, but the twins continued to charge me, attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Trying my best to block and dodge the blows, I was quickly overwhelmed by the double assault and felt a kick connect with my stomach. Before I could double over from the pain, I felt a hand grab my blonde hair and held my head up, right before crashing a metallic fist into my jaw.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground clutching my face and stomach.

I could hear the twins talking and laughing, but the pain was causing me to not be able to focus on them. Damn it, where the hell was Juane?!

I hear the clacking off boots on the ground, and can make out Melanie crouching down beside my face holding something. What was that? A card?

"Call us when you want a real job. We could always use someone with your… Skill sets. Until later, Blondie."

I watch her walk away towards the cars, but hear another set of footsteps approach.

"Hey! Hey, Yang! Stay with me! Hold on, I'll get you some help." I hear Juane yell.

Man, did I really just get handled like that by the twins?

I couldn't even think straight though. The pain was unbearable. I could feel myself getting tired as hell. I felt Juane pick me up and slump me over his shoulder, supporting me as we hobbled across the street towards his car.

"I- I'll be alright…" I manage to squeak out.

I finally closed my eyes and succumbed to that sleepy feeling.


	2. Tomorrow comes again

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I originally had it planned to come out yesterday, but a lot of crap happened... And a lot of driving... Anyway here it is. On another note I will be changing the story's descriptions the further we get. So yeah stay tuned things are gonna get a little interesting in the up coming chapters! Also on another side note! Looks like the vote was a unanimous 'Yes' on my making an epilogue on my other story. So with that being said, it will be my main focus until I send that out thus finalizing the end of 'Today' and allowing me to focus on this story (which is gonna be awesome)! **

**Anyways here is my next chapter! And do not forget to follow Killerklown12's story as his and mine are linked in the same world! **

* * *

The day that man, my so called father left wasn't the day everything changed. It was just the beginning of the end. I already knew what had happened. I knew… Mom was gone. The moment the phone rang and I watched my father's eyes turn dead and empty as he looked at Ruby and I, I knew.

I don't blame her, in fact I respect her even more than ever. She went to fight in a war that had nothing to do with us, to defend a nation that would rather forget about us, and to die for a world that was unforgiving to us. It takes a brave woman to do that.

Mom was conscripted into the military at the time the war started. She promised us that she'd be back and all would be better than before. She'd get paid and send the money back to us to help out. If only she knew the kind of person to whom she was married to. Our father received the money all right. But Ruby and I never saw any of it…

That coward of a man. Our 'father'. The bastard...

An intense pounding replaced my empty thoughts. It felt like my head was on fire. I can hear two voices talking but I can't focus on who they were. One was male and the other female.

The harder I strained to focus and listen to what they were saying, the harder my head started pounding.

I groaned.

"Yang!"

Well, I heard that loud and clear.

I strain my eyes open and make out a very teary eyed Ruby looking down at me. Her hair looked like she'd just woken up and her cheeks were drenched in what I guess were tears judging by her sniffling and chocked cries.

Damn it Juane, why'd you bring me back home?

I try to sit up and feel like someone just slapped the back of my head with a bat. I feel myself collapse back into the bed.

"Hey, don't try to sit up. You need to lie down, Yang." Ruby says.

Good advice. Thanks for telling me now.

I blink away the tears I feel welling up in my eyes. I can't cry from the pain in front of my little sister. I've got to be strong in front of her.

Managing a toothy grin, I give Ruby a thumbs up.

"Hey now Rubes, you should know it takes more than a little injury to bring your sister down!" I giggle out.

Although the twins did rough me up pretty badly. I could feel exactly every spot they hit and injured vividly. The left side of my face and jaw felt swollen, my shin where I remember connecting a kick with one of their boots felt like it was numb, my back was sore, but my stomach surprisingly didn't hurt as much from her kick. Maybe all those sit ups actually paid off. I did have an impressive set of abs that I'm damn proud of.

I watched as Rubes' face twisted from sadness into a slight smile. She then threw herself into me in a massive hug. I can hear her sob into my chest as I run my hand through her hair.

I hated seeing Ruby upset. Every time she was sad or depressed I couldn't shake the feeling as if I had failed as a guardian, as her big sister.

I bore into Juane. He was standing at the bedside looking relieved. Well at least until he noticed me glaring at him. I focused on pouring anger into my gaze and I watched him recoil slightly.

But I couldn't stay mad at him. He only did what he thought what was right. And the fact that Ruby was clutching onto me like she'd never see me again did bring me some joy in this otherwise crappy day.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head out. I got some things to take care of. And don't worry Yang, I'll call Crow up and let him know what happened today wasn't our fault." Juane says suddenly, making his way towards the door.

I follow him with my eyes, I still feel woozy from before and so didn't try to get up and walk him out. I did have a few questions to ask him though.

Is it true that Junior was really moving against Crow? If that's really what was happening, both Juane and I are definitely on the wrong side.

"Juane, about today… Did-"

"Later Yang. Just recover for a bit and hang out with Ruby. She looks like she's worried." Juane interrupts.

I can no longer see him, but I could hear him open the apartment door as if he's leaving.

"Oh yeah! When you get hungry check the fridge!"

Did that little bastard really...?

"Damn it Juane! I told you-"

I hear the door slam.

Crafty little bastard. I told him I didn't need his charity, but somehow I was really relieved that at least we'd have food for a bit.

I look down at Ruby who was still clinging onto my chest. She wasn't sobbing anymore and was quiet. Still running my hand through her hair, I poke her cheek gently.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Her only response was a slight nod of the head.

She's so cute.

Gently shoving her off so I could get up, I struggle to fight the light headedness that threatened to knock me over.

"Yang… If you can't get up yet, I'll try to cook for us…" I hear her timidly say.

Despite the immense pain in my leg and back I manage to stand up and throw Ruby who was now sitting on the bed eyeing me a grin.

"Come on, Rubes. What did I say? It'll take more than this to keep me down!"

I don't know how Mom did it. Pretending to be some kind of unwavering force all those years. Always keeping up that stoic façade, it was hard. But I have to do it for Ruby.

I make my way into the kitchen trying my hardest not to limp while Ruby could still see me. Once out of her view however, I nearly collapse. Kicking that girl's boot definitely messed me up. Lifting my pant leg up and looking down at my shins I could see how swollen it was. Whatever her boot was plated with, I needed to get ahold of that and make some gloves out of that stuff or something.

Resuming my previous thought, I do wonder what Juane bought for us. I'd have to thank him properly later. I was really thankful for that.

Opening the fridge; I was met with plethora of food. I felt my eyes widen in amazement. Just when did he buy all this stuff?!

There were various types of meat ranging from turkey to chicken. From ham to pastrami. At least 3 whole loaves of bread, two cartons of milk with soda and juice cartons as well. Condiments out the wazoo, lettuce, bacon, sausages, the whole nine yards. It looked like eight grocery aisles were stuffed into our tiny fridge.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

"Well Rubes. What are you in the mood for?" I call out enthusiastically.

The thought of eating this food was great. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten a proper meal in weeks now. But oddly enough the thought of cooking it was what made me more excited. I was always fascinated with preparing foods, although not the greatest at it I still enjoyed it.

"Chef's choice!" I hear Ruby call out.

Smiling I crack my knuckles and grab the ingredients I needed.

* * *

"Dinner is served!"

Helping Ruby into her chair at the kitchen table, I place down our meal. I settled on alfredo pasta with cut up sausages mix in.

"Looks good Yang!" Ruby cried out.

Once in her chair she immediately started helping herself and devouring her portion. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, but my thoughts go back to the events of what transpired just earlier that day. I can only imagine what Crow is going to say tomorrow. Technically we did protect the store. Well mostly, minus that smashed in window. But the twins did say a fight for power was about to ensue. I have to call Juane and find out what our next move will be; he did say he was going to talk to Crow.

"Yang? What's wrong?"

Hearing my name causes me to snap out of my thoughts.

Looking at my little sister, I can see from her expression that she was concerned.

"Ah, nothing Rubes. Was just thinking about work." I say while deciding to finally chow down on my own food. Taking a bite; I'm pretty damn proud of myself it was good.

Looking up from my plate I can still see Ruby's silver eyes staring at me. She wasn't going to let this go.

Ruby herself doesn't really know what I do for week. As far as she's concerned I'm just pulling odd jobs like deliveries and helping out around warehouses and the like. Jobs like lifting and things that require manual labor. This isn't really that far from the truth. Minus the occasional fighting I do, it is basically true.

Then another thought crosses my mind;

Did Juane rat me out and tell Ruby the truth. He was a good friend and all but he was terrible at keeping secrets from Ruby specifically. She had this sad puppy dog look that took me years to become immune to, but for someone as weak willed as Juane. It was bound to work against him if she had asked him what had really happened to me today.

Sighing I continue.

"It's just work has gotten a little stressful today. What with my injury and some news that I received, it looks like my scheduling will get a bit hectic soon." I say to her.

She's still boring into me with those silver eyes.

Taking another bite I decide to finally play her little game.

"Alright, what Ruby?"

She placed her fork down and exhaled.

"Juane told me you got into a fight today! Like an actual fist fight! I thought you stopped fighting back in school! I'm seriously worried Yang!" she cried out.

Damn it Juane.

"Yeah... it was just a little scuffle with-" I began before she interrupts me.

"Don't lie to me Yang. He told me it was a brawl! You could have seriously gotten hurt!"

I can see her crying now, which causes me to get upset. I can feel my body heat rising and regret what I was about to say.

"Well Ruby, I do what I have to, to get by! You think I like getting up and working a shitty job doing less than ideal things to make money? I don't. I'm the only one who is bringing money in and I don't appreciate you lecturing me on what I should and shouldn't do. It's not like I'm selling my body or anything like that… You need to relax." I yell back at her.

I could see the hurt I inflicted with those words on her face. She was openly crying now, not fighting back the sobs and tears, but she kept staring back at me with hurt eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was cause pain to my beloved sister, but realizing a bit too late that I lost my temper I kicked myself mentally.

"Y-you think it's easy?"

Confused I just stare back at her.

"You think i-it's easy to just sit h-home all day and wait for you to come home? I-I sit in bed all day fearful for you, wondering when you're going to come home so I can see you again." Ruby says, her voice gaining more confidence and anger in them.

"It sucks! I hate it; I feel so useless and like a burden to you. You think I like worrying or want to bother you? I don't. I just- I'm just so scared at the thought of losing you, or you leaving me. I- I don't want to lose you Yang. You're the only family I have now. I love you so much! But that thought keeps crossing my mind!"

I was dumbstruck. How could she even think that?!

Getting up from the table quickly, I rush towards Ruby, despite the immense pain in my shin and pull her into a hug. My sister, the last family I had in this world was worried about me leaving her?

Never.

"Ruby. That's a load of bull. You of all people should know; you are not a burden to me. I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. That and I would never EVER leave you." I whisper into her ear.

She was now bawling into my shoulder as we embraced each other.

I stroke her hair and continue speaking;

"I will get us a better life. I'll get you that operation to get you better. I'll do everything in my power for us to live like the old days. I promise you Ruby, I'm trying, but I need you to trust me in my decisions. You should know I don't make a promise I can't keep."

* * *

Shortly after our conversation Ruby fell asleep. I tucked her into bed and cleaned up our dinner. Frankly neither of us had an appetite after our talk, so I put the left overs away and now I'm in the process of washing the dishes.

Thinking back on what was said at dinner, it was more apparent to me that I really needed money and a way to not have Ruby worry so much. I needed to have her feel safe and secure. But with the way things were looking now with Crow and Junior; it'd be anything but.

Drying the last plate, I place it in the cabinet and fish my phone out of my pocket. Feeling an unfamiliar texture on it I look at the back of it and notice that it was cracked along the middle. Probably from when I was fighting earlier.

Great.

Flipping it back around, I scroll through the phone and dial Juane's number.

After two rings he picks up.

"Yang? What's up? Feeling better? Did you like my surprise?" He asks.

"Okay Mr. twenty-one questions, calm down. Yeah I'm feeling a little better and thanks for the food. Really. Although I'm gonna pay you back for it. I promise."

I hear him sigh.

"Look Yang, you don't have to pay me back or anything. Sometimes friends do things for each other regardless of if they asked to or not. You know? Kind of like… acting like a friend?"

I shake my head at his poorly worded defense and lecture. I make my way to Ruby and my shared bedroom and tip toe towards the bathroom. Closing the door and turning the light on, I began to unbutton my shirt and toss it on the ground before I continue talking.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks. Anyways did you talk to Crow?"

I can hear him shuffling around and someone else in the background.

"Yeah I did. He- um. He's pretty pissed off. He wants us to come by in the morning." Juane replies.

Still trying to undress myself with one hand I begin to think about what he wants to tell us. Maybe try to blame us for something. Now that people knew Junior was making moves against stores under Crow's protection there was gonna be hell.

Finally able to wiggle out of my pants, I notice a card falling out of the pockets. It was a regular black business card with only 'The Club' written in white on the front. Flipping it over on the back, 'M.M.' was written in white in the left corner.

Thinking back to earlier that day before I passed out; I did recall Melanie saying something about 'using someone with my skill set.'

I felt the gears in my brain beginning to spin.

"Helloooo? Are you there Yang?"

Oh yeah. Juane.

"Yeah, hey listen Juane, I have a plan." I mutter into the phone.

"Oh great. Another world famous Xiao Long plan! I can't wait to hear it." I hear him goad.

Ignoring his comment I start formulating how this would work. If we go to Junior's club tomorrow and plead our case there and hopefully get a job working under him, we would get paid more and be on the winning team of this little feud going on between Junior and Crow. Plus I have heard that Junior had much better working conditions, he was more of a big shot than Crow which always made me wonder why the two worked together. Honestly this little war between the two was a long time coming.

"Listen Lover boy, I just found that card Melanie gave to me in my pocket. I'm thinking we say screw Uncle Crow and go to Junior's club tomorrow. She did off-handedly invite me to start working there, so I say it's a sure fire plan!" I explain.

I can already imagine his expression changing from attentive to fear to confusion, than back to fear.

"Yeah uh, just two problems. One; they only really invited you. Two; Uncle Crow would KILL us if he found out we switched sides. Not to mention that's kind of a lame thing to do. Three; how would you even know that the twins would honor their little deal with you?" Juane asks.

"First things first; that was three things you listed. And yeah it will work. Don't worry about that part, and also I'll tell them we come in a package deal! If they really want me to join their crew, I'll tell them you either come with me or I won't join at all. It's perfect!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Covering the phone, I open the door a bit and see Ruby still asleep on the bed.

I close the door and resume talking.

"Listen, just pick me up tomorrow at around nine in the morning. We'll talk and plan this out a little more than go to Junior's club. Forget about Crow."

Now down to my underwear I stand in the bathroom waiting to end the call so I can shower.

"A-alright then. I'll come by around nine. I'll see you tomorrow Yang."

Almost about to hang up I remember he spilled the truth to Ruby about what had happened today.

"Oh yeah, and Juane? I know you told Ruby about what had happened today!" I whisper evilly into the phone.

I can hear him move around again, probably trying to think of an excuse.

"B-but she was so worried and-"

I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it man, I know you just did what you thought was right. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night!" I say hanging up the phone without waiting for a response.

That shower was calling my name. After today I want to just stand in that water and melt. Turning the water on and waiting for it to get warm, I pick up my phone to check the time and set an alarm for tomorrow. It was already almost 10 p.m.

Where the hell did the day go?

Oh yeah, dreaming away while being knocked out.

Exhaling deeply I fully undress and look myself over in the mirror. Although I did feel better, I could see the bruised injuries on my body.

After making weird faces and poses in the mirror, I jump in the shower, trying to wash away the dull pains on my body. Tomorrow was going to be another one of those days, but for a different reason. Hopefully this hastily plan works and Juane and I find ourselves under new employment. Making more money and pulling better jobs. We just have to be tough and confident, it'll work out.

Hopping out of the shower and getting dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts, I make my way to the bed and crawl in making sure not to wake Ruby from her slumber. I kiss Ruby on the forehead and whisper a good night to her. Staring at the dark ceiling I can't help but wonder what tomorrow has planned for us. Whatever it is though, I'll meet it head on and fearless. Things will work out in the end. They just have to.

Closing my eyes and welcoming the sleepy feeling that was washing over me I feel one last thought cross my mind.

What would Mom think about all this?


	3. Plan

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 3. I finally finished the epilogue of my other story which in turn let me type up this chapter and focus. I'm baby sitting my niece and nephew as I type this and finished this story so there might be some mistakes haha. I really wanted to publish this tonight though so I am! Um, no long A/N this time. I got to stop these kids from playing GTA 5 right now. So enjoy chapter 3! Plan!**

Maybe when he left us it wasn't such a bad thing. I mean look at us now. Learning the truth about the world. The real world, not like the fairy tales that I used to read to Ruby. Oh no, this was the real, dark, down and dirty, grim, shitty real world. And for us to have been living through it and surviving; only one thing comes to mind…

We can make it through anything.

I'm awake.

I should just open my eyes and get up, today's gonna be a busy day.

Finally wrenching my eyes open I stretch my arms, feeling the previous day's injuries but not quite as vividly. They all felt dulled and muted. Maybe a good night's rest was all I really needed.

But for some reason the room feels empty and something smells weird. Not quite able to put my finger on it, for some reason it reminds me of when I was little.

With a start I quickly turn over to look next to me on the bed.

Ruby wasn't there.

Feeling my chest tighten instantly, I threw the covers off myself and grabbed my phone.

It was only 6:08 am.

Where the hell could she have gone? She's never up this early and she could barely even make it down the stairs if she had decided to go out.

But then I started fearing the worst.

What if someone took her last night? A quiet kidnapping? Who would do such a thing? The twins? No that wouldn't make sense. Crow? I mean; maybe? But why? Just for one failed job? Or was the person still in the small apartment?

No longer able to hide my distress, I jumped from the bed and noticed a slight smoke making its way under the bedroom door.

Fire?

Pressing my ear to the door I strained to listen for anything.

It sounded almost like…

Someone was cooking.

Wasting no time and still feeling scared out of my fucking mind; I swing the door open…

Only to reveal a very smoky kitchen. Well that was the first thing I noticed. The next was Ruby, dressed in one of my old tee shirts that was about three sizes too big and how it fell to hang just above her knees. And finally I noticed that the smell was the smell of pancakes.

No wonder why.

Ruby was still facing away from me, focused on salvaging whatever kind of pancakes she was making. I also noticed her struggling to stand up on her own. Her legs were shaking violently and her left arm was propped up on the countertop.

I feel a small smile take form on my face.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" I say finally. Just loud enough to be heard over the sizzling sound of the pancakes.

I watch her jump at the sound of my question and barely able to hold on.

Without a moment's hesitation, still ignoring the dull pain in my shins, I rush to her side and hold her up from falling.

"T-thanks Yang. Sorry, I just wanted to-"

I smile at her while still holding her up, she's leaning all her weight onto me. If she was that exhausted from trying to be up and cook, just for me…

I love my sister.

"You're fine, Rubes. Just don't push yourself too hard." I say, while leading her to the table to sit down.

She collapses on the chair at the kitchen table; it just lets me see how much she was actually pushing herself just to make breakfast.

Ruffling her hair, I turn away from her and towards the dangerously cooking pancakes.

I wasn't sure if pancakes were supposed to sizzle so violently, and it was only when I peered through the smoke that I noticed a weird brownish thick liquid in the pan… Was that…?

"Syrup?" Barely managing to speak through the thick smoke that was slowly filling my lungs. The smell was burning my nostrils and throat.

"Ruby? D-did you put syrup in the pan while cooking?!"

I couldn't believe it. No wonder the kitchen looked how it did. I mean Ruby never was a great cook; she always had interesting ideas but… Just look at how this one worked out.

"I wanted to have the pancakes marinated in syrup so it'd be that much tastier!" I hear Ruby whine loudly. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Gods, she was so innocent.

I couldn't help but laugh, which was a bad idea; causing me to inhale more of the syrupy smoke. It was only getting worse and it didn't look like there was any way to salvage these pancakes… If they could even be called that anymore.

Lifting the pan up and bringing it to the sink, I run water through it and cause more steam and smoke to rise up. Scraping the remainder of the charred pancakes into the trash, I turn and face Ruby.

"Sorry Rubes. There was no saving the pancakes. But let me make you some … Yangcakes!"

I watch as her sad silver eyes, sparkled with happiness at the thought of me making her food and at the terrible pun.

"Yay! Thanks sis!"

Dumping the burned pan into the sink, I move towards the cabinet and gather the materials for some Yangcakes.

* * *

7:22 am.

Placing the phone down back on the bed, I kissed the top of Ruby's head. We were lying on the bed in our bedroom. She was leaning against my chest watching cartoons on T.V. as she finished the last of her Yangcakes, and mine too. That girl could eat.

I got to start getting ready pretty soon.

"Hey, I got to get ready for work today, so scoot."

Ruby leaned forward so I could wiggle my way out from behind her and get up. The instant, I was out from behind her she dropped back letting her head hit the pillow, along with the plate that was on her lap teeter dangerously on the verge of spilling the excess syrup onto the bed. Her eyes never left the television screen. Getting up, I glanced back at the television; I wasn't really paying attention to it while we watched but it was about some kind of group of girls who were training to be heroes or something of the like. It looked dumb and way too childish for my tastes, but one of the girls on the show was pretty cute; with her white hair and cold personality.

Turning around and walking towards the shower, I quickly undressed and jumped into the warm water.

Today was gonna be interesting. Rethinking over the initial plan I spoke about with Juane last night I tried to think of any problems with it;

Junior seemed like he was willing to hire some skilled people. Not like the masses of idiots working for Uncle Crow. He had money and guts; willing to attack stores directly that were under Crow's protection. I mean, this could work. It really could. Especially with my being invited by one of the Malachite twins, who were pretty high up in rank in his little gang.

I still had to figure out how to get Juane in with me. I wasn't going to leave him behind. If I progressed, he would as well. He was a true friend through and through, and one few I really had. So I'd have to think of a good excuse, cause he sure as hell wouldn't really survive any trials they'd throw at him. He's a good person, but isn't made for this kind of life style. Why won't he just enjoy his minor noble background and live the pompous life? I'll never understand. Money is everything. It's power, security, and love. Without money… Well, you live how Ruby and I are currently. But with money… The choices are limitless.

Sighing deeply, I turn the water off and dry myself off. Hopping out of the shower and walking out of the bathroom, I'm greeted with Ruby still watching TV.

Dropping the towel, I walk towards the closet buck naked. Ruby and I grew up with each other, we were sisters, and therefore I wasn't really concerned with her seeing me naked. Although she did tease sometimes at my… larger chest, but I think it was just envy so I always teased her back and maybe rubbed it in her face a little too much. Not literally of course!

Walking into the closet, I decided on dressing a little more professionally. Not having the best choice of clothes, I did manage to fit into some of Mom's old suits she kept. I decided on a darker look; Black dress pants with a golden dress shirt, complete with a black blazer and black shoes.

Pondering if I should keep my hair loose and wild or tie up in a long pony tail, I decided against it. I don't want to look like that much of a stiff. I'll keep my untamable golden locks flowing freely. Posing and looking myself over in the mirror, I notice Ruby looking at me in the mirror.

"You look just like Mom."

I felt my heart beat faster instantaneously at the comment.

When Mom got dressed up and ready, I did resemble her almost to a tee. I inherited almost everything from her. Her golden hair, her lilac eyes, her smooth silky skin, her strong sense of justice, her loving care for family, even her fighting style. Everything.

Well almost everything. The one negative trait I received from my father…

Smiling at Ruby through the mirror, I nod my head.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda do, huh Rubes?"

I watch as her face turns into a frown.

"I miss Mom, Yang. Is she- Is she coming back?"

I don't know how to answer that. I'll never know how to answer. I part of me knows that Mom is … gone. Another part of me hangs onto that sliver of hope that she is still alive. She was with Auntie Summer she told us before she left. And I know the two of them could survive anything. Maybe they just were still on the frontlines. Maybe there were going to be on the last planes home so that's why they took so long getting back. I mean the war just ended a few weeks ago. So maybe… Just maybe.

"She'll be back Rubes; they still just have some things to finish up first. She'll be back."

I couldn't bring myself to tell her what was really on my mind. And frankly it sounded like I was trying to convince myself that she was alive. It didn't sound very convincing honestly.

Breaking the silence, I clasped my hands together and turned to face Ruby. She was looking down towards the bed and had on a dejected expression on her face. I didn't want the day to start out being all sad and depressing.

"Hey! How about after work tonight, we go out and get some ice cream or something? I know you can't stand being cooped up in this house all the time! So how 'bout it baby sis, you wanna?"

I knew it killed Ruby to stay inside all day every day. Before she was diagnosed with that terrible disease, she was always hyper active and running around. Spending all her time outside and being active. I think that's what she missed most now that she couldn't do any of those things. She even struggled to stand up for too long on her own now. It was sad to see, but I acted as if I didn't mind only because I didn't want to cause her even more distress.

When it first happened, I'd never seen her so miserable. But we worked through it. We still are and like I promised her, I'll get her cured.

Even if it kills me.

I watched her lips turn slightly upwards and her little silver eyes look up at me.

"Really? We could?" I hear her ask quietly.

I smiled in response and gave her a thumbs up. "Damn right, Rubes! Once I get back from work it's a plan!"

* * *

It was stifling in this suit. Waiting outside in the heat for Juane to get here felt like torture. It was only a matter of time before I'd start sweating bullets.

Contemplating if I should just wait inside I spotted my salvation. His silver sedan stuck out like a sore thumb in this part of town. I watched him pull up the curb where I was standing. Wasting no time I practically rip the door handle off and jump into the cold, beautiful, relaxing air of an air conditioned car.

"Whew! Gods, I was melting in this suit."

I looked over at Juane. He was actually dressed pretty similarly. He was wearing a dark gray type of suit with a white button up shirt underneath his suit jacket. He was also wearing some silver framed aviators that seemed too big for his head.

"Uh, good to see we both thought to dress up. I would have hated to be the only overdressed one." He mutters out.

Chuckling I stare back out towards the street. Junior's club, although I've never been there I knew where it was. It was near the border or the poor ghetto part of town where I lived and near the upper middle class suburban part kind of near where Juane lived. Being on the border of the completely different two types of areas was both smart and dumb in my opinion. It was smart because it had the opportunity to bring in twice as much revenue by being in between, but also dumb by mixing in the two different types of people.

But more money equals more power.

"Yeah, it kind of seems like we're going to a job interview, huh Lover Boy?"

"Well we kind of are. So have you gave it any more thought on how we're gonna do this?" Juane asks, somewhat nervously. I notice him sweating slightly, despite how cold it was in the air conditioned cabin of his car.

I couldn't blame him. He was out of his element, and quite frankly I was a little nervous as well. But a little fear wasn't a bad thing. A little fear kept you alive from time to time. You just had to keep it under control and not let it run rampant in your thoughts and emotions.

Famous last words from Mom. It was one of the last things she told me right before she shipped out. About three years ago…

"Well, yeah. We stroll in confidently, ask to see Junior or find the twins, give them the card she gave me and we make our case and go from there." I spoke the words as if it was painfully obvious what we had to do.

I saw Juane shake his head with a humorless smile on his lips.

"Wow Yang, I should have known your plan would have been so well thought out and well-constructed. Nothing less of Xiao Long!"

Ignoring his sarcastic remarks, I focus on thinking about what we would have to do if we-… When we got accepted into Junior's crew.

"So anyways; has Pyrrha come back yet? From the front?" I ask; I need to get him to calm down and take his mind off of the things to come.

It worked, I notice him seemingly relax instantly with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yeah, she came back last night. I went to see her as soon as I got word. She looks so different but she's the same girl I fell in love with all those years ago. I knew she'd make it through. I'm actually going to see her again tonight. I'm just wondering… You know… Once I get this ring and actually do pop the- er- the question; do you think she'll say yes?"

I couldn't help but feel envious and happy for him. Every time he spoke about the girl he was always so excited and happy, that and I felt a little jealous that the person he wanted to come back from the war actually did, but my Mom has yet to.

"Relax man, if she's stuck with you this long there has to be a real connection. I'm sure she'll say yes. In fact, I'm sure she's dying for you to ask her that question."

I watch him become giddy with the thought of him proposing to his childhood love.

Some people have it so easy.

I just have to make sure he makes it through to get his ring and make sure he gets out of this kind of life style. Frankly he had no place in this type of work, and how he had future plans to be with a Nikos, he definitely had no reason to pursue this kind of career choice. It actually made me wonder if he would tell the redheaded girl what sort of work he was doing.

I doubt he would or did.

I had to protect him until he reached his goal of buying that ring. Only then will I ensure he'd get out of this life. He had big things going for him. A Nikos. I knew the name, they were a powerful family. There were three family names you didn't mess with. Nikos, Winchester, and Schnee.

"I hope so. I'm dying as well to propose." He suddenly says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "And also, when it's time for the… Uh, marriage. Yang, I- uh. Would you like the honor of being my- um, my best woman? I mean if you don't it's okay, b-but I mean you're always looking out for me and we've been through a lot and-"

Unable to hold the laughter building in my chest at his explanation; I let it out.

He was seriously asking me to be his best woman? I mean it was a tremendous honor and frankly I was flattered. It was just that we were from such different classes that I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. But I'd accept, he has been a good friend. Perhaps one of the best I've had for a long while.

"Sure Juane. I'd really be honored. I appreciate it, although I doubt the rest of the families wouldn't once they find out I'm not some kind of lame stuck-up noble."

"Aw, come on Yang. Not all nobles are so bad. Look at me for example!"

Shaking my head and starting out of the windshield I just chuckle.

"Okay, one out of a thousand. Not bad! You're right!"

We both laughed and continued driving towards Junior's club.

After about ten minutes, we arrived at The Club. It was almost 10 am but the place was already packed. It was an impressive building. The outside seemed to be made of a smooth silver metal. Even during the day it looked alive. There were big black tinted windows in the front with the words 'The Club' sitting brazenly atop of the silver building. The parking lot was full of both expensive looking cars and regular beaters further proving the two different types of people who frequented The Club.

Parking the car towards the back or the parking lot, Juane and I share a look. I can see the nervousness was back in his face.

"Okay Lover Boy, just let me do all the talking. Just- just be quiet and try to look tough. Keep the oversized glasses on too. Nothing says douche bag like wearing sunglasses indoors, but it makes you look a little manlier."

I hear him mutter something about he can do that.

Making our way towards the large black front doors, I nod to the black suited goon standing at the front. He looked at us and nodded back, letting us in. Pushing the large doors open I felt my eyes get wide with surprise.

I've never been to a real club before, but this was pretty impressive. The lights and music and the amount of people all cramped in here. It was intense, and so early in the day. The lights were a mix of red, white, and yellow. The walls were a dark scarlet and the floor itself seemed to light up white with each step. It was impressive and made me wonder about what kind of technology was incorporated into this club. That and how much money this all cost.

The music itself made me feel alive. I recognized the track as one of Deadb3ar's songs. It was a nice techno beat.

Still standing at the entrance, I noticed the twins sitting off on one of the secluded seats near the back of the club.

Time to go to work.

Shaking whatever nervousness I was feeling, I made my way towards the girls. With every step I walked straighter and grew bolder. I made sure that it showed on my face. Confident and boldly, I made my way right to their table, where one of Junior's thugs stood up abruptly and glared at me.

"And where do you think you're going, girl?"

That was his first mistake.

Once the words left his mouth he made an attempt to grab my shoulder. Only his arm never made it that far, once I noticed his hand making its way towards me, I quickly intercepted it and twisted it around causing him to whelp. Slamming his twisted hand and slamming it on the table loudly I wink at the twins who were now eyeing me again with their usual mildly amused facial expressions.

"Miss me?" I manage to say steadily despite still holding the squirming thug in place with one arm.

The rest of the thugs, who were sitting at the table, stared at me with open mouths as if dumbfounded at the sight of this stranger just man handling one of their own so brazenly out of nowhere. It only took a few seconds before they all got up and started towards me.

I stood my ground.

"Enough!" The white dressed twin finally said.

And with that the goons all stopped dead in their tracks, although still staring at me, ready to pounce if given the word. I let go of the now crying thug whose arm I was holding twisted.

"So Blondie, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Feeling better?" The red twin, Miltia says.

Crossing my arms defiantly and smirking I chuckle.

"It'll take more than a little scuffle like that to keep me down."

I watch both of them smile wickedly and look at each other. Melanie was the next to speak;

"So now that you're here, I suppose you're actually willing to work for a real employer, hm? You and that pathetic friend of yours?" She makes a hand gesture towards Juane who stood a little behind me, not saying anything. Good.

"Yep, I'll see what Junior has to offer before I make my final decision. So take me to him and let's get this show on the road."

Both of the twins then laugh suddenly.

I felt myself get a little nervous but also a little angry. I instantly felt a lot hotter all of a sudden.

"You think you could just stroll in here and make demands, Blondie?" Miltia says with a cold tone.

"Oh no, no, no. That's not how this plays out at all." Says Melanie with the same wicked tone.

Standing there with my arms still crossed, I feel my left eye twitch. I notice the thugs who were standing at the table now also wearing smiles on their faces. I could also hear Juane shuffle slightly; perhaps reading the mood.

So that's how it's going to be.

"Get her."

The four thugs rushed forward head on. The first threw a punch aimed right at my head. Uncrossing my arms, I grabbed his arm and swung his body around in a full circle slamming him right back into the table.

The next thug reached for my neck but was a second too slow, I backed up just enough for him to over extend and jumped up off my left foot and nailed him right in the chin with my knee causing him to fall on top of the other knocked down goon.

Without breaking stride I turned on the last two. One was reaching into his coat pocket, but the other threw a kick right at my side. Leaning out of the kick, I deflect it with my left arm and grab hold of his leg, and jump into him, head-butting his nose with my forehead. The reckless move shattered his nose but also caused me to fall on the ground with him.

Pushing myself off of the now unmoving goon, I scramble to get up quickly, I had to finish off the last thug before he notices Juane, but as soon as I so much as finish that thought, I feel the sickening feeling of someone pulling my hair. My beautiful, wild, golden locks. My pride and joy.

Someone was going to die.

Whoever pulled on my hair, pulled with such force, but at the angle he held them at, I couldn't turn and face him. Not without damaging my hair in the process. I let them pull me up, once I was standing I prepared to reel my elbow into the accusing arm, but suddenly feel something cold and smooth on my temple.

I stopped squirming and stood still. It wasn't a knife, it felt circular. Almost like the barrel of a…

Gun.

"Not so tough now, eh Blondie?" A rough whisper creeps into my ear.

That last thug. The one that was reaching into his coat pocket. A gun. I've never seen one up close before, let alone fired one. I knew I should be scared of my mind right now, but for some reason I felt just even more pissed off. Maybe it was the sudden adrenaline rush but this guy; this asshole actually has the audacity to think he could hold my life in his hands.

Oh no, he was definitely gonna pay.

Remaining still as he led me, he faced me towards the twins again. I watched them both cock their heads to the side as if waiting to see what I was going to do.

It was now or never.

The thug had one arm holding the back of my hair tightly, causing my head to be pulled back into his chest and his other arm holding his gun to my head. This in turn kept my arms free and ready to wreak havoc.

Without warning I reached for his arm that was holding the gun and pushed his arm upwards, the moment I did that, a loud cracking sound filled the air. The sound reverberated into my very core. It was unlike anything I've ever heard and it felt like I'd just lost the hearing my right ear. All I could hear was ringing. No music, no shuffling. Just a loud and annoying ringing. Wincing at the sudden sound I reach my other arm and maneuverer it behind his neck. Leaning into him once more I pull on the back of his neck with my arm and swing him over me leaning forward. I felt the feeling of some hair being ripped out of my head.

I feel my body heat rise and my mind filling with rage.

I pounced on top of the thug's stomach and straddled him. I threw an elbow into his face, which he managed to block with his arms.

This guy just tried to kill me.

I threw another elbow.

He held a gun to my head.

Another elbow.

He tried to take me away from Ruby…

And another elbow.

No longer feeling rational, I leaned into his face and continued to rain down elbows. I continued until I was unsure as if I broke my elbow or not. I didn't know and I didn't care. I continued to hit the downed thug. He was no longer blocking the blows and had stopped moving a few seconds ago.

But I didn't care. I kept going. Staining the jacket I wore a dark crimson.

It was only until I heard Juane say my name, and place a hand on my shoulder. That causes me to stop.

Not even turning to look at the damage I caused I brushed Juane's hand off my shoulder and turned towards the twins, daring them to put me through another trial. They both stare back at me defiantly not saying a word. Clenching my fists, I start to walk towards the girls. At least until I heard a booming voice behind me, that oozed with authority.

"So, we finally meet face to face Miss Xiao Long…"


End file.
